The invention relates to a people conveyor such as an escalator or moving walkway, in particular to a people conveyor comprising a load sensor which allows to provide real-time passenger load data.
Real-time passenger load data of a people conveyor such as an escalator or moving walkway provides information for remote monitoring and diagnosing the operation condition, which is important for maintenance and safety purposes. The electrical power of the motor driving the people conveyor may be measured for estimating the passenger load. Measurement of the motor power, however, needs dedicated equipment, which is expensive and needs additional installation space.